1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ejecting device for selectively ejecting one of two IC cards which are detachably installed within an electronic device such as an electronic notebook, a note word processor, or a laptop computer, in order to provide the device with various functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such an IC card ejecting device has two sets of the same ejecting mechamism for two IC cards, respectively, each of which cards is attached to and electrically connected to a printed circuit board through a connector. Each of the two ejecting mechanisms comprises an eject button, an eject link, and an eject plate. When one of the IC cards is to be pulled out, the corresponding eject button for the card is pressed. When the button is pressed, it in turn presses an end of the corresponding eject link which is rotatably installed on an axle attached to the cabinet. Therefore, the link is rotated about the axle, so that the other end of the link is moved in the direction opposite to the pressing direction. The link has a oval hole formed at the end thereof. A pin of the corresponding eject plate is slidably inserted in the oval hole of the link. Therefore, in accordance with the rotation of the link, the eject plate is moved in the card detaching direction so that the IC card is pulled out from the connector by claws formed on an end of the eject plate, which claws are engaging with the edge of the IC card.
However, in accordance with the structure of the ejecting device mentioned above, the eject button, the eject link, and the eject plate have to be prepared for each of respective IC cards, which makes the construction complicated and the cost thereof high. Besides, due to the structure in which the eject buttons are disposed in the lateral sides of the IC cards, it becomes necessary to prepare space for arranging the two buttons in the lateral sides of the cards, which makes the device structure bulky.